labratsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bree
Bree is just like any other teenage girl, except that she has super speed and stealth! These don’t always come in handy when all Bree wants is to fit in at school and be popular – but with her Lab Rat brothers and Leo around she's always got a helping hand to call on. Power Bree has enhanced speed and stealth. She also has the ability to jump very high. She can perform tasks incredibly quickly and when she's running, she has a good heart, and wants to use her powers for good.She also can talk really fast it was seen in a episode where they do something bad and donald tells them they have 2 seconds to explain there selfs ande she talks super fast in 2 seconds.She can also type fast and is known because he has sent many text messages very fast. Personality Bree is an average teenage girl inside, and quickly develops a good relationship with Tasha, her step-mother, who has presumably always wanted a daughter. She wants a boyfriend, and practices kissing on the wall. She's boy-crazy and also wants to be popular. She's very forward, and approaches anyone she thinks will be nice. She's eager to take part in sports and mixes mainly with boys, though she wants some girl friends as well. Relationships Leo Dooley (2012-present; Step-Brother) Leo called Bree one of his "best friends" and appreciates her help with his popularity. She's eager to go to school with him, and they seem to have a good relationship. Adam (1996-present; Brother) Bree and Adam have a good relationship but like to tease each other like normal siblings. He never expected her to have taken his e-pod and, when he tried to hurt Chase when he believed he had stolen it, he didn't attempt to harm her (probably because she was a girl). Bree likes to tease him more than he her. They both know that smart isn't superior. They are the most embarrassing on their first day. Chase (1996-present; Brother) Chase and Bree have a common brother-sister relationship. He can be embarrassed by her. He didn't tell Adam that Bree really took his e-pod, possibly to protect her. He wants her to understand how normal school life works, but so does she him. However, at times she shows a desire for her personal space as displayed in "can I borrow the helicopter?" and "Death spiral smackdown." Donald Davenport (1996-present; Father) Donald is very protective of Bree, likely because she's his only daughter. He is also very proud of her. He becomes angry once realising she wants to focus on boys, and sends them away. They have a common father-daughter relationship. Tasha Davenport (1978-present; Step-Mother) Tasha is hinted to have always wanted a daughter and quickly gets on well with Bree. When Bree's trying to beg her father to forgive her, she turns to Tasha and tells her she was invited to her first party by a boy. Tasha then screams and starts fussing over Bree, until her father cuts in. Tasha tries to defend her new step-daughter Gallery Bree-chase.jpg|Chase and bre Bree-leo.jpg|bre and Leo in the lab Lab-rats-disney-xd-tv-show.jpg|Adam Bre and Chase eating Bree-tasha.jpg Bree-donald.jpg|Adam bre and Chase in the lab Bree-adam.jpg|Adam Bre and Chase leaving 260943866 640-1-.jpg|Bre rnuing in the theme song Category:Teens Category:Superhumans Category:Main characters Category:Females